


It's Not Funny

by rosyneonskies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Shot, Soul Punk, Swearing, patrick's actually the bigger homo in this, this is so horrible, why does it say adult content tHERE'S NO SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyneonskies/pseuds/rosyneonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first fic posted publicly and it's so terrible i'm sorry but comments are v appreciated and it's a ridiculously short one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Funny

"Dude, you should totally ask him to slap you."

Pete turned to see that shit-eating grin on Joe's face and he just rolled his eyes.

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

Joe pushed his sunglasses up (Why was he wearing those inside again?) and chuckled. "A little birdie told me you were into pain. Kinky." 

Pete let out a groan. "Gabe?" 

"Gabe." 

"Fuck." Pete ran a hand through his hair. He was going to meet Patrick fucking Stump in a few hours, and he could barely think of anything to say to him. His idol. That perfect little blue-eyed angel. He thought Joe would help him somehow, but nope.

"I'll pay you 15 dollars if you actually ask him to slap you." Joe's words pulled him back into reality and Pete just stared at him. 

"You're willing to risk that much for this? Fine, then. You got a deal." He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked up at the clock.

 

.

 

There he was. Patrick Stump. Pete took a deep breath and gazed at the 2 people in front of him. He had to mentally prepare himself for whatever he was going do or say. 

"Alright. Who's up next?" Patrick looked around and spotted Pete, smiling.

Pete was absolutely nervous. He wiped his hand on his skinny jeans before shaking Patrick's hand. He laughed awkwardly and looked away, scratching the back of his head. 

"Um.." He didn't know what to say. His mind was an absolute wreck, ideas flying everywhere. 

"Can you slap me?" The words flew out before he could stop himself. He felt his cheeks heat up and he clasped a hand over his mouth.

He had just embarrassed himself in front of Patrick Stump.

Patrick actually looked like he was stuck between being surprised and amused. "I don't think I should do that to you. How about something better?"

Pete was relieved that he didn't just laugh at him, but what did he mean by that?  
He felt soft lips press against his cheek and a gloved hand hold onto his shoulder. 

Patrick pulled away, a happy smile on his face. "I wouldn't slap one of the people who enjoyed my music. So, what else did you want to say?" He asked, like the kiss never happened at all. 

Pete blinked slowly, completely at a loss for words. 

Patrick waved a hand in front of his face, his nose scrunched up. "Helloooooo? Is the cute emo guy with me?" 

Okay, now Pete was definitely sure he was either dreaming or Patrick was fucking with him.

"God, man. That's not funny."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my ipad. please help me


End file.
